


risk it all

by officialgroundzero



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Escape, M/M, Minho is a cop, it gets a lil gay, jisung is a crimelord, minho is irresponsible, probably mature content, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialgroundzero/pseuds/officialgroundzero
Summary: jisung uses minho in all the wrong ways. he falls in love too.





	1. jisung is irresponsible

han jisung has never known a time in his life when he was able to walk free. it started when he was young. his father had always been involved in dangerous activities, and his son was none the wiser of the illegality of his actions. as he grew, he himself started taking part in these activities. 

he earned himself a reputation. anyone who dared to even whisper his name found themselves riddled with fear. 

han jisung was still a smart man. he hid his true identity, only ever revealing himself to the most trusted of his followers. he used the name j.one as another strategy for safety. 

however, there was one he should not have trusted. something in his gut had told him to never trust the scrawny kid with braces. jeongin, his name was. still, he was a valuable piece in many of jisung's escapades. he had no choice. 

he gained wind of police intervention about a week after setting one of his biggest plans into motion. he gathered his followers. they all stood in front of him, few in number but strong in power. when jisung did a mental headcount, he discovered that he was a person short. 

of course. he scowled, sending some of the newer recruits recoiling. "where is he?" he asked, sending silence over the room. no one, not even the bravest of his men, dared to look up at him. 

"let me try again." jisung said, scarily calm. he slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. "where is yang jeongin?" 

he had not raised his voice at all, but the stony quiet in the room had amplified his words. he looked around at the crowd around him. 

one boy was stepping forward. he was very young, and he couldn't have been much older than jeongin himself. his face registered as jongho. 

"i know where he went." his voice trembled. jisung raised his hand behind him, and the boy flinched. "sir," he added fearfully. he lowered his hand. 

something was going right in this messed up world. "so tell me, where did he go?" jisung eagerly leaned forward, resting his weight on his arms.

"he left the country." jongho lowered his gaze. "he left korea. he told me he was going to europe." rage riddled his system, overtaking his senses. jisung cursed loudly, seeing jongho visibly flinch. 

"i can't fucking trust anyone here." jisung whipped around, blue hair flying about wildly. "i'm leaving. if none of you find him by next week, you're as good as dead." he walked through the door, leaving all of his followers behind in a dark room. 

silence fell upon the room out of fear. they all knew who "him" was. the unspoken leader of sorts stood where jisung had been only moments before. "i can arrange tickets to europe," he spoke weakly. the others had learned to respect woojin. an agreement was shared that they would all be going to separate countries. 

they all seemed to share one line of thought: "if we aren't in korea, he has to find us before he can kill us." they all decided to stay in the room until they were positive that jisung had left. 

small talk started, a less tense atmosphere taking over. 

however, while they waited in fear, they were all oblivious to what was happening outside. 

right outside the very door they hid themselves behind, han jisung stood with his hands up in surrender. guns surrounded him, a ring of cars and police officers stopped him from any possible escape. 

there was one officer that he could recognize. there was no way he could ever forget his face.


	2. minho is confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

lee minho has always lived a completely ordinary life. his family has always been completely ordinary. ordinary income, goals, achievements. nothing extraordinary has ever happened to lee minho. 

he lived his life like this. he was content with his conformity. minho even made attempts to keep his life at this slow, easy pace. however, all aspects of a life can never be controlled by one single person. 

sometimes it is not your own life that causes the biggest impact. it can be a role model, a relative, someone unknown.

in this case, it was someone who minho considered his best friend.

in his junior year of high school, something felt wrong. it was a day like any other. classes were normal, no one was behaving oddly.

 

it was at the end of the day when it happened. minho had just gotten off the bus, and was walking towards his house.

 

he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. an ambulance, right outside his home. behind it was a line of police cruisers. yellow tape blocked him from entering.

 

his mother stood outside, with his little brother wrapped in her arms. as quickly as he could, he ran up to them.

“mom? seunghoon? what happened?” the distress in his voice was clear. when he saw the looks on their faces, he knew it would be something bad. 

 

his mother said nothing. seunghoon was crying, which was odd to see of the normally happy boy. “it’s hoseok,” he mumbled. 

 

“hoseok,” his mother started. “is dead.”

  
  


minho practically became a different person. while he used to always have a smile on his face, it was rare to get him to show emotion. he never left his room, refusing to shower, eat, or even go to school. this carried on for a week. 

 

when he finally emerged from his room, minho was but a hollow shell of who he used to be. 

 

his skin seemed to hang off his face. he was severely underweight, looking unkempt and unhappy. 

 

later that day, his mother dressed him in a suit and did his hair. he felt like a doll being groomed. 

 

they drove for half an hour. they watched hoseok’s cold body go underground, never to be seen again. 

  
  


it was a month into the investigation that minho learned that his brother had been murdered. it was due to gang involvement. apparently, hoseok had been caught on the street and forced to join. after proving his own disloyalty, they went after him. 

 

but who, exactly, were they? 

 

there was one answer. he went by the name of cb97. 

 

from that point on, minho swore to rid people like cb97 from the world. he finished high school with more determination than ever, getting accepted into a prestigious college. 

 

he made it into a police academy, only doing a few months of training. he was in no way the most talented at first, but he had the tenacity to make it. 

minho was sworn into an advanced unit made for tracking gang activity. 

 

after high school, that was his only goal in life. he lost contact with his old friends. he talked to himself and his unit. 

 

one day, minho was tense. he  _ felt  _ that something was going to happen. at exactly 3:17 pm, there was a young boy who wanted to see him. 

 

he said his name was jeongin. he looked like he was very young, about 16 or so. 

 

he told minho such valuable information that he memorized everything the boy said. 

 

about ten minutes later, his squad moved out. jeongin disappeared. they found themselves circling around a building that was supposed to be empty. renters hadn’t lived there since about five years prior. 

 

there was a shout from inside. minho tightened his grip on his raised gun. the door swung open, and a single man stepped out. he slammed the door. 

 

minho had never been more shocked. right in front of him was the man who apparently died two years ago. 

 

the unmistakable face of his high school best friend, han jisung, stared right back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shin hoseok? jung hoseok? an unrelated hoseok? you pick


	3. jisung is pathetic

“j.one, you are under arrest!”

 

those words mercilessly repeated themselves in jisung’s head. he felt weak.

 

powerless, no hope of escape. on the outside, he was j.one, a fearless leader of one of the strongest criminal organizations in the world. on the inside, he was still just the twenty-four year old han jisung.

 

it was all _his_ fault. that fucking minho. his fault, not mine. that was what jisung told himself. i have no faults.

 

a dark aura practically radiated off jisung. the officers had to question him at some point, so he couldn’t just shut down completely.

 

and then, to jisung’s dismay, something surged forward. the emotions that he had pushed back since childhood came bursting forward.

 

he had said nothing after those words. those five words that condemned his fate.

 

that changed. while formerly he had been silent, he was now practically screaming. tears rolled down his face, and he hated himself for it. he had promised that he wouldn’t cry.

 

_minho’s fault. his. not mine. i’m innocent. it wasn’t me. i didn’t want this._

 

jisung’s thoughts came in broken sentences, words spilling mindlessly through his mouth. he was still somewhat aware of his surroundings, luckily, as curse after curse fell out of his lips.

 

when the door creaked open, jisung held his breath. his throat was practically ripped up on the inside, but he wasn’t an idiot.

 

luck fell on jisung’s side when he saw only one person entering. when he registered who it was, he would have given anything to have it be a million people lining up to interrogate him.

 

lee minho sat at the desk across the room, clicking away at a computer. stony silence nearly suffocated jisung.

 

minho only looked in his direction when he exhaled shakily. a last tear dripped off jisung’s face, landing on his hand.

 

they sat and stared at each other for only a few seconds, which felt like an eternity. finally, jisung broke the silence.

 

“do you think i’m a joke or something?” his voice was clearly strained in an attempt to keep it stable enough to talk.

 

minho looked away. jisung took this as an invitation to keep talking.

 

“i bet you do. you think i’m just some wannabe mafia leader, some jailbird born in a prison.” jisung was progressively getting angrier.

 

his foot was tapping against the floor wildly. “did you think i wanted this?” jisung stood up. “did you think i wanted to grow up in a gang?”

 

“WELL, I FUCKING DIDN’T!”

 

the shout echoed through the barren room. jisung held the bars of the cell, knuckles white. minho sighed and closed his eyes. the officer stood up and walked to the cell.

 

he stopped directly in front of the blue-haired male. they couldn’t have been more than a foot apart. minho was fidgeting with an item on his belt. he looked up to meet jisung’s gaze.

 

there was no intensity, and it lacked the former hostility it held.

 

instead, there was fear. panic. helplessness. somewhere, buried deep in jisung, there was an ounce of the humanity he had when he was in high school with minho.

 

suddenly, they were sixteen again. minho knew what he was thinking, and what he needed.

 

jisung’s eyes started to tear up again. he whispered a single sentence to minho.

 

“please help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters = possible double updates yeehaw
> 
> ((shameless self promo my twt is @indig_x))


	4. minho is easily influenced

“please help me.” 

at first, minho didn’t know what to think. naturally, his instincts told him not to. to call other officers and make them take jisung away. 

yet, something else in him begged him to listen. his mind tore itself apart in a span of a few seconds. 

all the times jisung helped him played back in his mind. surely, this would just be payback? didn’t he owe jisung anyway? 

and so, minho stayed. he didn’t back away. instead, he responded. “why?” 

a flash of relief passed jisung’s face. gratefulness followed it not long after. “thank you.” he allowed himself. emotions he hadn’t felt in years were surfacing again, leaving jisung slightly overwhelmed. 

“i need it,” jisung answered him. “i need your help.” 

and finally, minho cracked. his guilty conscience would have been ripped to shreds if he didn’t help him. 

”what do you want me to do?” minho bit his cheek while waiting for a response. jisung definitely took his sweet time. 

”i want you to help me get out of here. minho please. i know you know how. you can get me out, i know you can. don’t try to lie to me. minho, please.” the distress in jisung’s voice only climbed with every word. if he could have been, he would have been on his knees to beg minho for his help.

the final broken words edged themselves out of jisung’s destroyed throat. ”if you don’t help me i don’t know what i’m gonna do.” 

after that, there was no way he could say no and so, minho pressed himself close to the bars and closer to jisung. ”i’ll help you.”

the cell door swung open. silver handcuffs fell to the ground. after rushed final preparations, two figures jumped out of a window and became retreating visions in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao it’s bad. i wrote most of it at one in the morning,,,,, i need sleep bUT if i don’t fall asleep any time soon there will be a chapter five within 1-24 hours!!!!


End file.
